The Phantom and his Dancer
by feeling the fall
Summary: Meg returns the mask she took after the fire and unexpectedly meets the Phantom. Based off movie and possibly change to M rating later. EM. I'm bad a sums so just read it please!
1. Returning His Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in the story at all.

Meg wasn't sure why she felt called to return to the opera populaire. It had been restored after the fire destroyed it. New owners were operating the opera and hadn't invited Meg to return and dance for them. It hurt her even now and she felt so alone. Christine and Raoul had just recently retuned from the honeymoon. They'd been gone for over four months and Christine had only written her a few letters, even now she had failed to come by and say hello to Meg. Her friend was absorbed in her marriage to Raoul and Meg understood that. It didn't help the loneliness that had settled in her soul.

Her mother who had once been a source of comfort for Meg had also changed dramatically after the opera fire. She constantly worried about the Phantom. Was he alright? How could she have just abandoned him and left him to die? Her mother would ask her these questions over and over until Meg thought she was going to go insane.

Today as Meg walked into the little room that she and her mother shared she knew it would be a rough day. The creaking of the rocking chair her mother liked to sit in was frantic. It was not a good sign.

"Where have you been Meg?" She demanded as soon as Meg entered the room.

"I've been working. It's early yet though, the sun is still up." Meg tried to placate her mother.

"How could you do this?" Suddenly her mother turned on her and glared at her menacingly.

"Do what? I don't understand." Meg was confused by the sudden topic change.

"His mask. You stole his mask!" She yelled loudly causing Meg to shrink back. "That's why he hasn't come out because you took his mask. That's why they haven't allowed you back to the opera. Because why should they if they have no Phantom to tell them what to do. Return the mask." Her mother commanded.

Meg hesitated. She knew that her mother was unbalanced and was scared to tip her off into further madness but she also thought that the Phantom was dead. He hadn't tried to contact anyone, not even Christine or the new owners of the opera. He must not have survived the fire. What would returning the mask hurt? Besides Meg had secretly been wanting to return to the Opera anyway and this was a perfect excuse.

"I'll take it to the opera tomorrow, mamman." Meg told her.

"No! Take it now, right now. It's the only thing to do."

"I can't take it right now. It's late, we need supper." Meg told her.

"If you will not do this, then I will." Her mom stood up as if to go.

"Oh, fine. I'll do it. I'll go right now. Will that make you happy?" Meg asked, willing do anything that might make her mother return to some sort of normal behavior.

"No, but it will make the Phantom happy, and that will make me happy."

Meg fetched the mask she'd taken the day of the fire and began the walk to the opera. It was a long walk and it was a very cold night. By the time she finally reached the opera she felt as is she was frozen solid. The chattering of her teeth was the only thing to break the silence as she walked through the opera and down into the bowels of the opera house.

As she began to thaw from the cold memories began to come back to her. Practicing with the other dancers and performing in front of the crowds. She missed the girls and the sense of family that they gave her. Christine and her goofing around back stage at practice or playing jokes on Carlotta. These were things she tried to forget because they seemed to make her pain worse.

Without even realizing it, she'd traveled to the Phantoms realm. She snapped out of her trance of memories as she entered his lake. It looked unkempt, as if he really no one had been here in months. Some part of her had hoped that maybe the Phantom had survived because she couldn't remember a time in her life without him being there. She walked over to a desk. There were papers and pictures strewn about. The pictures were of Christine, she was so beautiful men always feel in love with her as first sight. On the wall in front of the desk was a mirror. Surprisingly it was not harmed from the fire. She stared back at herself and then looked back at the pictures of Christine. Setting the mask down on the desk she picked up one of the drawings and began to study it. The artist was extraordinarily skilled. She lost track of how long she'd stared at the picture until she herself began to feel like someone was staring at her. She felt a slight rustle in the air causing Meg to being her head up suddenly. She gasped as she looked in the mirror and realized she was not alone. The Phantom of the Opera was standing only inches behind her. He wore the mask she's just returned. Meg must have been so absorbed in the picture that she hadn't noticed him walk up behind her and take the mask.

Meg fought the instinct to scream and run away as quickly as she could. She held herself still, her breathing heavy.

The Phantom just stared back at her in the mirror.

"I...can't believe you're alive." She stuttered, saying the first thing that popped into her mind.

"It's shocking to everyone I'm sure. I've been safe here because everyone thinks I'm dead." The Phantom told Meg, his seductive voice was rusty as if he hadn't used it in a long time.

"My mother has been so worried. She'd practically out of her mind. She begged me to return your mask in hopes that you would come see her if you had it." Meg told him.

He smirked at her and Meg began to realize that she was alone with the Phantom of the Opera and no one except her crazy mother even knew where she was.

"She has been good to me, however, I do not wish for people to know that I am alive." The Phantom told her.

"I won't tell anyone that you're here." Meg said a little desperately.

"I know you won't." He told her before he swung his hand and Meg suddenly felt pain. Then Meg knew only blackness.

a/n: Please review! Any suggestions of where to lead the story welcome also because I only have a sketch for it. So anything you're dying to have happen, just tell me and I will work it in if I can! Thanks! REVIEW!


	2. Failed Attempt

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Meg awoke feeling as if there was not enough water in the world to quench her thirst. She opened her eyes and looked around the room she was in. It was a bedroom. That much was obvious, the colors were dark. Memory came flooding back to Meg as she remembered what happened. The Phantom…she thought he'd kill her. He must have drugged her, injected her with something because she had that groggy drug feeling. Why he hadn't killed her, Meg didn't know but she wasn't about to sit around and try and figure it out either.

She gingerly got out of the bed. Her body felt as if she'd slept for hours and was slightly stiff. She was halfway to the door before she realized that she wasn't wearing the dress she'd had on when she arrived. This one was dark also and a bit too large for her but it was comfortable. What alarmed her most was the fact that she hadn't changed her clothes. It must mean the Phantom did it. Meg shivered at the thought.

She walked to the door, turning the handle as quietly as possible. She heard music coming from somewhere. It echoed down the corridors making the room feel alive. Obviously he was playing his music and Meg found herself sucked into the emotions of the song. It was sad, so sad that Meg had to steel herself against the depression that was threatening to overwhelm her. His music was so powerful, it frightened her.

Pushing aside her fears she crept slowly into the area where the Phantom sat playing his music. He was enthralled in his actions, not paying any attention to her as she continued to creep toward her escape. She halfway there when she heard him call her name,

"Meg." He called, in a voice that sounded slightly disappointed. She ignored him and began running.

"Meg." He called louder this time, still playing his music. She was only a few steps short of a boat when he called her name one last time.

"Meg." Then he laughed and got up from the bench and started after her. He was laughing softly and Meg began to worry even more.

He caught up with her easily, as he was not trying to be quiet and traveling much faster than she had.

"Do not put a foot in the boat." The Phantom growled at Meg. Instinctively she did just that and tried to reach the boat. She failed and was pushed into the water as the Phantom tackled her from the side.

Meg gasped for air and struggled to find the surface. It wasn't easy with the Phantom fighting her every move. The world around her began to grow dim once more and she knew she was going to die. The phantom of the Opera would claim yet another victim.

As suddenly as these thoughts entered her mind she was pulled up out of the water and thrown roughly onto the rocks. She coughed and sputtered trying to draw air into her lungs.

"You are a stupid girl." The Phantom spat down at her.

"You're the one keeping me prisoner. It's obvious that I would try and escape. But you didn't have to try to drown me!" Meg yelled, furious that she'd felt close to death two times in as many days.

"I didn't try. If I wanted you dead, rest assured you would be." He told her before he turned and got a towel. He began drying himself off. "Don't try and escape again or I will kill you."

"I'm beginning to think it would be better to be dead than alive down here with you." She told him. She was still too upset to guard her words more carefully.

Something flashed in his eyes, something that looked dark and evil before he said, "If your mother hadn't saved my life, I would never have saved yours." He bent down close to Meg and grabbed her hair in his hands, forcing him to look at her. "I consider that debt paid now. Nothing will save you except your obedience." He threw her away from him.

Meg fell back scraping her elbows on the rough rock floor. She winced at the pain but refused to let him see anymore emotion from her.

"Get up and follow me." He instructed. He led her back to the room she had just left earlier.

"I'm locking you in this time." He pulled a key out of his pocket. "I'll bring you food in a few hours." Then he was gone and Meg felt totally lost and alone. If only she'd refused to do what her mother asked and not returned the mask then she'd never be in this predicament.

* * *

"Why didn't you just lock me in the first time?" Meg asked curiously as the Phantom returned hours later with food. 

When he ignored her she began talking again, "It's just cruel to let someone think they might possibly escape and then tackle then a step away from the boat." Meg told him and was surprised when the Phantom gave a small mocking grin.

"Isn't it?" He set the tray down in front of her.

"You were just toying with me weren't you? You knew I'd try and escape." Meg was getting angry again.

"Clever of you to figure it out. I thought you might be a smart one." He told her.

"What exactly do you want from me anyway? Are you just going to keep me here forever? People will miss me." She told him. Although as she said it she knew it was a lie. Her mother was so crazy no one would believe her and Christine was too wrapped up in her own life to ever realize Meg was gone.

"Possibly. But I doubt you mean that much to anyone." He told her cruelly.

Meg felt her heart shatter at his words because she knew they were true. She hated him for it. Hated that he could so easily know what was happening in her life. The stress and fatigue were wearing on her and she lashed out in the one way she knew would hurt him the most.

"Christine and Raoul will miss me." She said obstinately and instantly regretted her words.

He stalked around the table and picked her up grabbing her arms roughly, causing the cuts one them to open once again. Meg moaned at the pain.

"Never, ever say mention their names to me again." He said and then squeezed her arms even tighter. "Or it will be the last words you will speak." He yelled at her then pushed her back down into her chair. HE slammed the door as he left and Meg heard the lock turn.

She hadn't realized it would send him that far over the edge and in honesty she didn't care. For once in her life she felt like she had nothing to live for. No friends or real family and she wasn't even allowed to dance anymore. She felt a warmth spreading down her arms and looked at then. The cuts she'd sustained in her earlier escape attempt were now gushing blood. She ripped two strips off her dress and tied them tightly around the wounds. Ignoring the food the Phantom had brought she laid down in bed and fell into an exhausted sleep.

REVIEW!

a/n: thanks for the reviews I love them. I know this chapter wasn't the most interesting chapter but I don't think it's realistic for them to just magically fall in love. I'm writing it a little slower! Also thanks for the suggestions I love them too because they help me write stuff that you all actually want to read! So thanks again!

REVIEW!


	3. A Curious Song

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters.

Erik began to worry about his captive. She hadn't made any sort of noise in the last 6 hours. He slowly unlocked the door to her room and stuck his head in. Meg was lying on the bed and hadn't touched the food provided for her. Walking over to the bed he noticed the blood on the sheets. _She's pale _he thought, _too pale_. Reaching down he felt her forehead to find that she was burning up with a fever.

He sat on the bed next Meg. He looked down at her. _She's beautiful but not as beautiful as Christine, _He thought and instantly felt rage overcome him. Just thinking about Christine made him furious. Next to him Meg moaned in pain and his attention was drawn back to the present.

He untied the bandages on Meg's elbows and bathed them with warm water and soap. He managed to give her some medicine to help her fight off an infection. He did this all in a detached way. He treated her as if she was just some sort of medical patient and he was a doctor. She hadn't ever done anything to him and despite what he's said earlier, he owed her mother more than he ever really could repay. She rescued him from his old horrible life and that was something he couldn't forget.

He also knew that he couldn't let her leave because she would tell people that he was still alive and he didn't want people to know that until he was ready.

Two days later Meg awoke to the feeling of being watched. She turned her head and saw the Phantom standing on the edge of her room looking at her.

"Sleeping beauty awakes." He said mockingly.

"How long have I been asleep?" Meg asked then rubbed her eyes. It was an innocent gesture, so childlike and trusting that Erik felt something faint and foreign stir within him.

"Two days." He said and moved to stand closer to her bed.

"What happened? I only remember my arms hurting and feeling tired." Meg said then laid her head weakly on her pillow.

"A combination of blood loss and a slight infection. You will be fine now."

"Thank you. I know you helped me. I remember waking and hearing you talking a couple of times." Meg told him a little shyly.

"I can't have you dying on me. Your mother would never forgive me." He told her coldly.

"I thought you wanted to kill me." Meg told him curiously.

"I said I would kill you not that I would let you die. There is a difference."

"I'm still really tired. I think I need to go back to sleep for a while." She yawned widely and Erik felt that same odd feeling. He didn't like it.

"Yes. Be as lazy as you want. But eat first." He told her rudely before exiting the room. But for some reason he didn't lock it this time.

Meg lost all sense of time underground. She thought it would be hard for her not having any sunlight or contact with the world above but surprisingly it wasn't difficult at all. She was even enjoying the peace of not being in the busy city. She stepped out of her room and once again heard the Phantom playing his music. This was a song she'd never heard before. Something about this song, this music, it was making her want to dance. She looked at the Phantom one last time frantically playing his piano and went off into a more private part of his lair. She could still see him playing but she had to crane her head around.

Feeling like she had a small bit of privacy and a lot of room to maneuver around in, she began to dance. It was slow at first because she hadn't done it seriously in a long time but after a while it was like she'd never stopped. She felt like she was coming home again. Her body was flooded with joy and warmth. The music was so compelling she didn't want to stop. She was so enthralled in her dancing that she didn't notice the music had stopped.

The Phantom silently watched Meg dance. It was a beautiful sight. He felt emotion radiating off Meg as she danced. She was pouring her emotions into her dancing just as he poured his into his music. He wanted to leave but felt himself enraptured by her dance. Breaking whatever spell he was under he turned and walked away. Meg heard footsteps and stopped dancing and looked around. She saw no one and she realized the music had stopped. She turned and glimpsed a swirl of the Phantoms black cape as he passed by his piano.

She was breathing hard from the exercise but she was glad she'd done it. She smiled to herself and even laughed a little. It was the first time in months she'd been able to do either. She was beginning to wonder; was becoming the Phantom's captive a bad thing after all?

REVIEW!

a/n: thanks for the reviews and hopefully erik is still in character here. It's hard to keep him all mean and stuff all the time but I generally tried. So please review. And thanks again for your input and ideas, they help!


	4. My Missing Daughter

Disclaimer: Don't own the characters

Erik heard Meg's small laughter as he left and retreated to his room. The song he'd just played had come from the part of him that he thought was dead. Ever since Christine had left him for her precious Raoul he hadn't been able to compose anything of quality. But the music he'd been playing had seemed to pour out of him from a spring hidden deep in his soul. He felt different somehow. He couldn't explain and he didn't really want to examine it too closely but Meg Giry was affecting him. It was a ridiculous notion because he still loved Christine and needed her to feel alive. With that thought he stalked from his room and out into the opera house above.

Unfortunately for him, Carlotta had returned to sing in the latest show being put on. Too bad he wasn't ready to resume his Opera Ghost façade just yet. If he did Carlotta would be the first thing to go. He shook his head in disgust as she began one of her songs.

A small commotion in the back of the theater drew his attention. He looked down to find Madame Giry, practically hysterical while she tried to talk to the new owners.

"My daughter, please. I haven't seen her since she came here to return the Phantom's mask." Madame Giry told the men frantically.

"The Opera Ghost does not exist. I have no idea where your daughter is but it's certainly not here." One of the men told her, he seemed as if he was trying to be somewhat conciliatory with his tone.

"Yes. Yes she is. There is no where else she would go. I told her to come here, it's my fault. I don't want to go to Christine but if I must I will. Maybe she can talk to him. She was always the only one he listened to." Madame Giry said before dissolving fully into tears.

"Excuse me, but I was told that this "phantom" as you say was responsible for the fire that damaged the opera. It doesn't seem to me like he listened to anyone but himself and his own desires." The owner replied somewhat curiously.

"No it was all a horrible accident. He wasn't trying to burn down the opera. He was trying to get Christine to stay with him. And of course the young thing didn't want to stay. She had a handsome suitor, Raoul that she chose instead of the phantom. She betrayed the Phantom of the Opera and she never deserved him anyway. I always thought he deserved better than that empty headed singer." Madame Giry said forcefully, reminding the Phantom of the woman he used to know. There was still some of the old fire within Madame Giry yet. "Christine might be the only one that can ever reach the Phantom again. I must go get her and bring her here."

"Whatever the case, you daughter is not here and I haven't see, her. I'll call you a cab and if I see your daughter I'll send her to you directly." The men were sympathetic but they wanted to be done with this sobbing woman, so they pushed her out the doors and into a waiting cab.

Once again at the mention of Christine's name the Phantom felt anger surge through him. He controlled himself as he watched Madame Giry go out the doors he prayed that she would send Christine back to him, so he could finally have his revenge. He was no longer naïve about her true character. It was obvious the girl's affections were as changing as the wind, but no one played with the Phantom and got away with it. He returned to his lair in a vengeful angry mood.

a/n: I know this is short but I just wanted to get something out there for you loyal reviewers! So I should be able to write more sometime this week. I'll try and post later this week. Enjoy and Review! And once again, sorry it's short!


	5. The Phantom's Gift

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here at all.

Just to set the mood I began with the last paragraph….

Once again at the mention of Christine's name the Phantom felt anger surge through him. He controlled himself as he watched Madame Giry go out the doors he prayed that she would send Christine back to him, so he could finally have his revenge. He was no longer naïve about her true character. It was obvious the girl's affections were as changing as the wind, but no one played with the Phantom and got away with it. He returned to his lair in a vengeful angry mood.

When he looked over at his piano he saw Meg sitting there on the bench looking at the sheets of music he'd just finished. He was still angry with the scene he'd just witnessed so he took it out on the only person he could.

"What do you want, ballet rat?" He asked Meg coldly.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

"Must you be so sneaky all the time? Couldn't you occasionally make noise so you don't keep scaring me half to death?" She asked him with a smile.

"Why would I want to do that? Frightening you is giving me something to live for." He snarled at her.

"Oh. Well in that case, frighten me all you want. I give you my permission." She grinned at him then stood up. "I have to tell you that this is a really brilliant little contraption." She pointed at one of the series of bells he had on the wall.

"It's a bell." He said sarcastically.

"Yes. That I understand." Meg went over to the different bells all attached to different cords that trailed off to unknown destinations. "It looks like some sort of alarm system. Is that what it is?" She asked him curiously.

The Phantom had to work to hide his surprise. No one had even been interested in any of his inventions.

"Yes. The bells are all hooked up to different places. Many of them lead the way here." He told her stiffly still surprised she'd guessed correctly.

"Oh!" Meg said with a look of understanding on her face. "So that's how you always knew when someone was coming. Clever." She complimented him.

Her blonde hair was glowing softly in the candlelight it made her look angelic.

Meg had the urge to pat her hair and make sure she looked ok because the Phantom was staring at her so intently. It was strange, the look he gave her. She didn't know what to think about it but she felt herself liking it. There was something very appealing about him to Meg. She couldn't understand why though. Christine said he was some sort of raving madman who only ever thought of himself and his own desires but Meg didn't think he was insane. At least not entirely insane anyway.

"They're necessary precautions. But I didn't realize you were so nosy." He told Meg before he brushed past her and stood behind her.

"I'm not nosy, just curious. So how exactly does this work. Is there a weight sensor or something that triggers the alarm?" Meg asked curiously and went up to inspect it more closely.

"Why do you care? So you can figure out how to escape? If that's the case it's useless, you'll never escape unless I allow it." The phantom told Meg.

"Then it wouldn't be escaping would it? Not if you let me do it anyway, that's more of releasing me. And I've decided not to try and escape again." Meg smiled at him.

"How generous of you. What if I decide that I don't want you around anymore?" He asked her coldly, not wanting to acknowledge the part of him that didn't want to let her leave him. He'd let Christine leave, never to return again.

"Hmm…oddly I think I'd be disappointed." Meg told him honestly. "I'm thinking that you aren't all the things that people have mad you out to be. Obviously you aren't any sort of ghost and you certainly aren't a ghastly demon either." She told him as she walked closer to him for inspection.

"You haven't seen my without the mask, Young Giry." He warned her.

"Ohhh….scary." She teased. "You know the saying 'beauty is only skin deep'? I believe that. People don't have to be perfectly formed to be beautiful." Meg told him. For some reason her mind had become set. If she had to stay here with the phantom she would at least make the best of it. There had been a time when Christine did like the Phantom and so there must be something redeeming about him. Meg intended to find it.

"Don't. There is nothing beautiful in me." The phantom said quietly. Meg was surprised at his sudden shift in mood. Only seconds earlier he'd been angry and argumentative, Now he just sounded sad.

"There's something beautiful in everyone." Meg told him as she closed the last few inches between them.

"Not me. There hasn't ever been anything in me. Even my own mother threw me away like a simple piece of trash." He was holding himself totally still, as if any sort of movement would cause him to break somehow.

"I'm still not convinced. I see something in you that amazes me." Meg told him fighting the urge to reach up and brush his hair back with her hand.

"What is that?" He said sarcastically, the notorious Phantom returned in full force.

"Your generosity." Meg said causing him to laugh harshly.

"I've been called many things but that is one I don't think I've ever heard. Why do you say that?" He asked harshly.

"You gave me back my dancing." Meg said simply.

The phantom had no idea what to reply to her admission.

"What I've made the phantom speechless?" she joked.

"Erik." He said quickly.

"Erik it is then. I'm hungry. Is there anything to eat?" She asked as her stomach gave an audible rumble.

REVIEW!

a/n: here is the next chapter. Hope you like it! It just came to me and I hope everyone thinks they are in character! Thanks for all the reviews and for reading it! I'm not sure when I'll post the next chapter, hopefully it will come to me soon so keep checking! Gracias!


	6. Just A Child

Disclaimer: don't own it.

So here it is new and improved at least the beginning dialog between erik and meg is.

Erik didn't know what had prompted him to tell her his name. He shouldn't have. He was beginning to embark down a path that was best left alone. He didn't do well with friends. He hadn't ever had any really except Christine and she'd abandoned him. But oddly he couldn't stop himself from wanting to talk to Meg and watch her dance. She'd said he'd given her back her dancing but equally she'd given him back his music.

"What are you thinking so hard about? You scrunch your face up when you think. You shouldn't do that. You'll give yourself wrinkles." Meg told him as she walked over to him and unthinkingly she placed her thumb over the crease on his forehead and rubbed it gently. She stopped when she felt Erik stiffen.

"Sorry. I just…you…sorry." Meg said lamely not really knowing what to say at all. She thought he was afraid that she was going to remove his mask.

"It's fine. I'm just not used to being touched. And what would something as simple as a wrinkle to do my already macabre face." Erik said stiffly. "Is there something you need?" He asked rudely.

Meg sighed. She didn't know how to react to him. He blew so hot and cold and Meg had decided that she wanted to be positive and productive.

"I was just going to ask if you could play something so that I can dance again. Dancing makes me feel free and gives me peace." Meg confessed.

"Peace?" The Erik scoffed at her idea. "That's something that only exists in the realm of fairy stories."

"You might be right. When I dance it's only fleeting. Almost as if I could reach out and grab it, but it always steps just outside my reach. As soon as I stop dancing it's gone. So maybe you're right. Maybe it's all a fantasy." Meg reluctantly agreed with Erik's idea with a shrug.

"At least you are able to find peace at all." He mumbled before he stood quickly and walked over to a glass of water that was setting on a table nearby.

"Poor Erik. There is no solace for you in your music?" Meg asked hesitantly, afraid that she was overstepping the bounds of their relationship.

"I used to." Erik said and Meg automatically assumed he meant when it had been music for Christine, but he surprised her when he continued, "When I first began writing music, it was the most beautiful thing I had ever felt, but now…it's just formulaic. I write what comes next logically."

"This song you've written lately is the most beautiful music I've ever heard. I refuse to believe that it is all about logic." Meg told him solemnly. Erik stared at her softly, thinking about what she'd said. She was right. His music lately had been different. _Ever since…ever since Meg arrived he'd written differently_, he thought. He looked at her. The innocence surrounding her was palpable. He hated and was drawn to it at the same time. His emotions were a complicated brew and he didn't know what was going on. Christine had never made him feel this way. He didn't want to examine that too closely at this moment.

"Thank you, but no. I will not be playing any more music for you today. There is something I have to attend to. I'll be gone for most of the evening."

"Oh. Is it evening? I can't even tell anymore being down here all the time. What do you have to do?" Meg asked curiously and instantly wanted to know exactly what it was that Erik was doing.

"Nothing that is important to you. Don't try and escape again or I'll be forced to lock you in your room." He warned her.

"I told you that I'm not going to try and escape again. I have no reason to. There's nothing left for me up there." Meg moved to sit on a chair across from him.

"So you stay with me because you have nothing better." Erik said, feeling angry and hurt and hating himself for it.

"Well I don't have anything. My mom is crazy. I have no friends." Meg was careful not to mention Christine's name. "And you're interesting." Meg was scared to say to much, to reveal things that she didn't want him to know.

"I'm a circus freak for you to gawk at you mean?"

"I didn't say that. I said that you are interesting. Interesting. You know, fun to talk to, good company. You understand the things in my past. But don't be so sensitive; I'm just trying to be honest with you."

Erik stared at her for a long time before he spoke. "Why aren't you scared of me anymore? The girl who came here was frightened to death of the Opera Ghost."

Meg smiled softly. "At first i was scared of you but then you saved my life. Besides I had nothing to lose. You weren't going to let me escape so then I figured that if we are going to live together we should at least talk. And like you said, if you'd wanted me dead you would have let me die."

"You are such a child." Erik said it without malice, just a statement but somehow Meg was deeply wounded by it. She didn't know what to say. She suddenly felt herself holding back tears.

"I'll be back in a few hours." Erik told her before he got up and left.

Meg went into the area that she now considered as her dancing room. She began dancing when the Phantom left and hours later Meg was still dancing. She remembered a song that she used to dance to all the time and imagined it playing over and over. She was exhausted but she didn't want to stop. When she danced she was free. Free of the world, of her insane mother, of the fickly phantom, and of her fair weather friends. No she couldn't stop dancing. That night she danced until she literally fell down with exhaustion and fell asleep on the floor.

Erik once again watched Meg dance. He began to worry about her because she looked utterly exhausted. When she fell to the floor he had to stop himself from running over to her. After she had been asleep for about 10 minutes he allowed himself to walk over to her. His cape billowed out behind him as he approached her and bent slowly to pick her up. He carried her to her bedroom and deposited her on the bed before pulling the covers up over her.

He began to think about what had occurred earlier while he was out. He'd gone to see Madame Giry and inform her that her daughter was unharmed but was his prisoner of sorts. Much to his disappointment Madame Giry was not alone. Christine and Raoul were with her. They were all sitting together talking. He listened at the window.

"The Phantom. He has Meg." Madame Giry told Christine and Raoul.

Christine smiled condescendingly. "That isn't possible."

"Yes. He has her. She has been gone for at least two weeks. I told her to return his mask to him and now I haven't seen her. I went to talk to the new owners and they told me that she was not there. I know she is though."

"Madame is it possible your daughter has just gone on a small trip? She has been working very hard lately. I'm sure she's fine, off somewhere relaxing and sleeping the days away. She'll return in time." Raoul told her comfortingly.

"Yes. Meg always has been an adventurer. You remember. She's probably just found herself a nice little vacation place. If she hasn't retuned soon we'll send some people to find her, won't we Raoul?" Christine looked at Raoul lovingly.

"Yes. We will." He told her as he kissed her lightly on the cheek.

That was when Erik had to turn away and not look anymore. He ran from Madame Giry's house back to the opera. He was in a fit as he'd arrived but at the sight of Meg's fanatical dancing he'd forgotten his anger only to be entranced by Meg's grace. He glanced at the woman who lay in the bed. She was gorgeous but more there was more than that. He knew she was intelligent and loving. All the things that he didn't deserve but had always wanted to possess.

REVIEW!

a/n: See I do listen to reviews! So keep reviewing!


	7. Feeling Lonely

Diclaimer: don't own any of it.

**I redid the first part of the last chapter so you should go read it. I did it because you guys told me it seemed a little weird. Hopefully it will help.**

Meg awoke expecting to be on the hard floor where she'd fallen asleep but was instead in her bed. She heard Erik softly playing his music and got up.

As she showered she began to think about Eric. His playing became louder and more dramatic. She wondered why he had lost his love and inspiration for music. Maybe she could help. Except that he was a genius and she didn't see how it was possible that someone like her could possibly have anything to give him or anyway to inspire him. Logically she should be comforted by the idea that Erik only thought of her as "a child" but she wasn't. She was annoyed and hurt by it. She wanted Eric to see her as a woman. She was certainly young in age but not emotionally. She had been through so much in her short life that she sometimes felt as though she were an old woman because of all the things she'd had to deal with. As she stepped out of the shower and got dressed a feeling of complete loneliness settled over her because, as much as she grew to like Erik he would never feel the same way about her. She had to brush a few tears off her cheeks before she could open the door to her room.

Eric sat at his piano. He was absorbed in his playing and Meg took the chance to soak up his image. His hands were moving over the keys quickly. His whole body was moving along with the motion of his frantic playing. The candlelight reflected off his dark hair. His mask covered the half of his face that was so appallingly scarred but Meg thought he was the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. She wondered how Christine could have ever thought that Raoul was more attractive than the man seated in front of her now. She hesitated, not wanting to break his concentration and attract his attention.

Erik finally finished playing his song. He sat on the bench and leaned over the keys to write on the paper in front of him. He was breathing slightly heavy as if he'd just walked quickly across a park. His playing was so intense it was almost a workout for him. He stopped writing and sat hunched in thought. He wasn't wearing his cape right now. Meg looked at the way his black silk shirt pulled taut over his shoulders and she felt a slight stirring in her stomach. How could a man sitting at a piano manage to make her feel all weak and slightly shaky? She wondered to herself. She sighed softly and immediately regretted it because Erik straightened and turned around to face her.

"Meg." He said in way of greeting.

"Hello Erik." She said still feeling sad. "How was your trip to where ever it was you went off to?"

"Not good." He said tightly. Obviously he didn't want to talk about where he'd been.

"Sorry to hear it. Are you hungry? I could prepare something for us to eat?" Meg offered, hoping that cooking would distract her from her strange feelings.

Erik was surprised that Meg dropped the issue of where he'd gone earlier. She looked as if she'd been crying. Erik fought the urge to ask her why she was sad.

"Yes, food would be a good idea. Are you sure you don't mind cooking?" Erik asked.

"No, it's fine." Meg said and with a weak smile left to cook some food.

REVIEW!(PLEASE)

a/n: I know this is short but I am trying to take all your reviews into consideration and i have to admit that i did do a really crap job on the last chapter. sorry i will devote more time to this story because i love the idea in my head it's just getting out is the hard part. but i am writing the next chappie and it is good. There's a little bit of almost action in it. So see what happens when you review? I actually changed the dialog in the first part of the last chapter and I think it adds something. I'm trying to slow it a little and have them talk a little more. Anyway, REVIEW! And thanks guys for reading and reviewing!


	8. A Cooking Injury

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this at all.

Erik sat at the piano wanting to work on his music, but being distracted by the woman cooking in the kitchen. She was so beautiful even when she was sad. He was relieved that Christine and Raoul decided not to come looking for Meg. He didn't delude himself into thinking however, that they would be distracted forever. Eventually they would grow worried about Meg and attempt to find her. When that happened she would go and he would be alone once again.

Depression settled over him like an old coat. He heard Meg whimper from the area of the kitchen. He ran into the kitchen to find her clutching her hand tightly and grimacing.

"Meg? Are you alright?" He asked worriedly as he rushed over to her. She nodded but Erik didn't believe her. "Give me your hand." He commanded and gently pulled her hand into his. His hands were beautiful; they were pianist hands with long fingers and large palms. Meg's hand was enveloped in their warmth. He reached over and turned on the water.

"This is not too bad, but it's a little deep." He said as he studied the cut closely. The way they were positioned Meg was smashed against Erik's side. Her breasts pushed into his arm and she was suddenly distracted from the pain. A whole new ache was coming over her. He pulled on her hand to look closer causing her to rub against him slightly. She liked the friction but before she could do it again Erik thrust her hand under the water pulling her back into the present.

"Ouch." She gasped.

"Sorry." He apologized and actually sounded sorry. "There. I think that should do it. Let me just get my bandages." He led her to the table and went to get the bandages.

Erik rummaged through his supplies looking for the bandages. He'd felt Meg's body pressed tightly again his and the feeling of her pert breasts against him. It had almost been too much. He'd had an urge to reach around and grab her and kiss her soundly.

He'd resisted though because he knew there was not really another option. With that thought he went back into the kitchen armed with bandages. He sat in the chair across from her and pulled it close. Their knees were almost touching and he longed to close that one last inch.

"You hand please." He asked politely. Meg complied and gave him her hand easily. It was still bleeding and it burned as he began wrapping a piece of cloth around it.

"Does it hurt greatly?" He asked her softly.

"Not really, I'm just a baby about this stuff." Meg offered him a small smile.

"It is just a small cut." He teased her.

"Well you came running as if your life depended on it." Meg retorted.

"How was I to know you hadn't chopped a hand off in here? It's been so long since it was actually used for any substantial cooking." He gestured around the barren kitchen. It was actually a nice kitchen just sparsely equipped.

"I love to cook. I just wish I wasn't such a klutz." She shook her head at herself.

"I refuse to believe a woman who dances as graceful as you is anything of sort." Erik complimented her and Meg didn't know how to react.

"Woman? Earlier I was a child." Meg told him as she remembered how it had hurt her feelings so much when he'd called her that.

"What are you talking about?" Erik asked puzzled.

"Before you left earlier you called me a child." She told him.

"Did I hurt your feelings?" He asked, shocked to find he had that sort of power over her. "I only meant that you were so innocent. You remind me of a child because you are such a trusting innocent but clearly you're a woman." He assured her, holding her hand softly. He'd finished bandaging it a while ago but was reluctant to relinquish his grasp.

"Oh." Meg said simply. She was unsure what to say next. She stared into the Erik's eyes and noticed that in the first time in a long time they didn't look so sad.

"I'm sorry if I offended you. It wasn't my intention." He told her softly. He didn't apologize often and he wasn't sure how she'd react. Maybe she'd throw it in his face like everyone else.

"It's ok. I was just upset that you thought of me as a child." She told him before she realized what she was confessing.

"Why Meg?" He asked leaning in closer to her. He wanted to know what she was thinking.

Meg stared into his eyes for a second and was lost. She was torn between telling him the truth, that for some inexplicable reason she was drawn to him or lying to protect herself.

Meg's silence told Erik all he needed to know. Abruptly he leaned back in his chair and began to stand when Meg put her hand on his knee stopping him.

"I'm not sure why exactly, but I can't stand the thought of you seeing me as a child. I like you. I can't explain it but I'm drawn to you." Meg confessed.

Erik continued to stare at her hand on his leg. The whiteness of her skin contrasted sharply with the black fabric of his pants. Now he was the speechless one.

"Say something." Meg rubbed her hand slightly as if to wake him from a dream. "I don't expect anything from you though, we can just be friends." When he continued to be silent Meg began babbling in full force. "I can leave if you want. I don't really want to but I will if that's—

Erik interrupted her babbling when he grabbed her gently and pulled her from her chair and into a warm embrace. He kissed her softly, hesitantly at first. When Meg began kissing him back he became more passionate.

Meg hadn't ever been kissed like this. He tasted like nothing she'd ever known and she wanted more. She never wanted him to stop because she was afraid this would never happen again if he did. She ran her hands gently over his back and into his hair. His mask pressed softly into her cheek as they kissed. Gently Erik disengaged himself from her and pulled away slightly.

"Meg-" Erik began but Meg interrupted him.

"Don't you dare apologize to me." She told him quickly. "Unless you didn't mean it." Meg said as she considered the horrible idea that maybe he'd just done it to shut her up.

"Do you think you can finish dinner even though you're injured?" He asked with a grin. A real grin. Something Meg hadn't seen since she'd been with him. Her heart was soaring.

REVIEW!

a/n: hopefully they didn't move too fast! I just had to do something exciting! Beside that I was stuck and this is what came out. And Yes you're right about the shower thing but I forgot. They'll take baths from now on I think. Thanks you guys for reading and for reviewing! Both give me inspiration to keep writing even though I'm stuck. THANKS! Next chapter will be soon I hope!


	9. Pretending You're Invisible

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this or the characters.

After he'd kissed her Erik didn't know how to act around her. He resorted to the only thing he could think of. He ignored her. He thought about the kiss they shared and how easily they used to talk at least twenty times a day.

That night as Meg lay sleeping Erik thought about the kiss they'd shared earlier. It had been something that he'd never felt before. When Christine kissed him it was out of pity and the prostitutes he'd had to pay to be with him. When he kissed Meg she'd eagerly kissed him back. Even now he still couldn't believe it as he waited for the other shoe to drop, for something to go wrong. Maybe Meg had only kissed him because she hadn't known what else to do.

He sighed and in frustration threw the bottle of ink that sat on his piano across the room. What if Meg was just trying to get him to relax so that she could escape later? What if she was just out to use him as a means of getting back at Christine? All these questions were running through his brain over and over until he couldn't hear anything but the voices in his head.

With a growl he stood up. His cape fluttered behind him as he stalked toward the room Meg was asleep in. At her door he stopped. What was he doing? What was he thinking in coming here? Would he scare the truth out of her? Sadly he thought, that was exactly what he'd planned to do. With a heavy heart he turned from her room and left his underground home before he did something that would show Meg that he was the monster that everyone thought.

Meg awoke abruptly. Something was wrong. She could feel it in her bones. Jumping out of bed, forgetting about the fact that she wore only a nightgown, she ran out into the hall in search of Erik. She ran to his piano only to find it empty, the kitchen was empty as well. As a last thought she went to his room. She knew he was very picky about his privacy and didn't want to make him mad but she was worried.

Hesitantly she knocked on his door. When there was no answer she pushed the door open.

"Erik?" She called as she peeked her head around the door. "Are you here?" She asked, pushing the door open all the way. She walked into the room a few steps and looked around the room. Meg was surprised that there were only a few pictures of Christine. She hoped that someday they would be gone completely. When Erik kissed her she'd been terrified that he was thinking of Christine instead of her. That thought still haunted her.

She decided that Erik must have gone out. She was still concerned about him, she hated to think of anything happening to him. She decided to wait up for him because she knew she'd never get back to sleep not knowing if he was ok.

"What do you mean Meg has disappeared?" Jean Claude asked Raoul as they sat in his living room. They were smoking cigars after dinner. Jean Claude was a good friend of Raoul. He was rich, handsome and titled. He was also in love with Meg Giry.

They'd met months before at the Opera and Jean had been taken with the dancer even then. When he'd seen her again at Raoul and Christine's wedding he'd been completely smitten with her. After that he sought her out every chance he could within reason. He doubted that she knew how he felt about her. She was too innocent and inexperienced to realize his feelings for her.

He'd actually been on the verge of asking her to marry him when she'd disappeared. His feelings for her were overpowering and he didn't know how to manage all the emotion that was within his heart.

"Her mother told Christine and I that she went to the Opera Populaire and has not returned." Raoul smiled as he thought about it. "Her mother is convinced that she has become a captive of the Phantom of the Opera. This, of course is impossible because he's dead."

"How do you know that for sure?" Jean Claude asked quickly.

"No one could have possibly survived that fire. It destroyed much of the building. It wasn't structurally sound after the accident; the new owners have had to rebuild most of it so that it won't crumble into a pile of rubble." Raoul told him as he took a puff of his cigar.

"You're positive?" Jean Claude asked needing to be sure that the terrifying opera ghost didn't have Meg.

"Yes. It's not possible. She'll show up in a while. I'm sure she needed rest from what her life has become and is off in a city relaxing." Raoul shrugged.

"With what? She has no money." Jean Claude argued.

"I don't know. It will be ok." He patted his friend on the knee as he told him sincerely. "She'll return. Everything she knows is here. She couldn't possibly leave and never return."

When Jean Claude wasn't convinced Raoul told him, "If she's not here in a couple of weeks, we'll begin searching."

"I'm not sure I can wait that long." Jean Claude said as he got up and began to pace the room.

Meg sat at Erik's piano looking at the music he was working on. It always surprised her that such beautiful creations were even possible. She knew that they were only possible for people like Erik with such vast talents and abilities. She reached out and ran her fingers gently over the keys.

They were smooth and cold. The candle next to her fluttered causing its light to flicker gently. Meg knew Erik had returned before she saw him. She just felt his presence in the room with her.

"What are you doing?" Erik asked as he approached Meg at the piano.

"I woke up and you were gone." She turned to face him. "I was worried about you."

"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself." He told her rudely.

"I know but anything could have happened to you. How was I supposed to know if you were ok." Meg told him. She felt hurt because of the way he was acting.

"Fine. You see I'm here now so go back to bed." Erik told her as he brushed by her quickly and returned to his bedroom

Meg sat on her bed with her legs crossed and her head gently resting on her fist. Her mind began to wander as she forced herself to think of other things besides Erik. She thought of the outside world, wondering where Erik had disappeared to. Briefly she thought of her mother. She loved her mother but she had become so emotionally taxing to Meg that it was nice to not be responsible for her all the time. Christine and Raoul were probably living their charmed life with their perfect friends.

Eventually she stopped thinking about people and began to think about her past life. Suddenly she had the urge to get out. She needed to see the world again. She wanted to see the stars and breathe fresh air. As soon as she had the thought she began to discard it because Erik wouldn't let her leave. She sat up more stiffly as she had another sudden idea. She should at least try and sneak up to the roof. If Erik caught her that was fine because then at least he'd be paying attention to her instead of acting as if she was invisible.

a/n: REVIEW! Thanks for all the reviews you've been giving me guys! I decided to add a little something with Jean Claude and hopefully it will work out well. We'll have to see. More dialogue with meg and erik in the next chappie. REVIEW PLEASE!


	10. Falling In Love

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of the characters here.

Slowly Meg stood up. She had her plan in mind and was going to try to go up to the roof. She hoped it was nighttime and she'd be able to see the stars again. She looked around the corner and didn't see Erik. After going to his room earlier Meg hadn't heard anything from him. Not a sound issued from his room. She walked out past the kitchen area and continued into the hallway. She knew that she needed to be silent so she walked as quiet as was humanly possible.

At the end of the hallway she knew there was a semi secret set of stairs that led up into the opera house above. She knew this because it was the way Erik usually went when he left the building. She found the stairs and nervously looked behind her. Erik wasn't there. He must not have heard her or he'd be stopping her from going any further. Knowing that she continued walking. The stairs led a pathway up to the infamous Box 5 that the Phantom always requested be left empty for him. She looked down over the opera house and was suddenly struck with the desire to be back on the stage again dancing. It was so painful that she had to actually sit down in one of the chairs to be able to regain her composure.

"Yes, I know that you've spoken to Madame Giry. I also know that you've denied any possibility that she is here in the opera house." A deep baritone voice broke into Meg's thoughts. She knew that voice. She liked that voice. She peeked slowly over the edge of the box so she wouldn't be seen and found the speaker. It was Jean Claude. She had liked Jean from the moment that she'd met him. There was an instant camaraderie between them. He'd been a friend to her when she desperately needed someone and for that she was eternally grateful. She had no idea why he'd be here. He couldn't be that concerned about her could he? She wondered to herself.

"This subject has been covered and covered thoroughly. Meg Giry is not in this opera house." The new owner told Jean Claude somewhat rudely.

Jean Claude smiled that smile that Meg had always liked. "Yes well, I would appreciate any help you might have for me. You've heard nothing of this Opera Ghost?" Jean Claude asked curiously.

"Not a single blasted word." Came the reply.

"I would appreciate it if you would let me know should you hear anything," Jean Claude told the man. "I would be willing to reward you most generously." Jean Claude pulled out a slip of paper and wrote something on it. "Here is my address should any news reach you. Good Day sir." He tipped his hat toward the new owner before he left the building.

Meg reached the roof without being noticed by any of the opera staff. She sat very near to the edge of the roof and looked down at the street below. The air was crisp and slightly chilly as Meg looked up to gaze at the stars. Regardless of the cold Meg was overjoyed at being out amongst the world again. Maybe not amongst the world actually because she never enjoyed the busy social scene and endless parade of people but she loved watching the world and studying the people in it.

She took a deep breath in. She didn't know how long she'd sat there but she thought about Jean Claude. He was such a nice person. She appreciated that he was concerned about her but she didn't really want to be found exactly. Her feelings about Jean Claude were complicated because she hated that he was worried about her but she liked it at the same time because it felt nice to know that at least one person was missing her or at least concerned. Did Jean Claude miss her? She wondered to herself and promptly began to wonder why he would be worried about her. They had been good friends but nothing more. Maybe once, before she'd met Erik she wouldn't have minded being something more substantial to Jean Claude. But now…now she didn't want anyone BUT Erik. And right now he didn't like her very much.

Realizing she'd been up here for a long time she stood up to leave. She turned around only to find Erik watching her silently. He was standing a few feet behind her next to a huge stone gargoyle. She walked closer to him.

"Hello." She said softly.

"You didn't try to leave." It should have been a question but the way Erik said it it sounded more like a statement. His voice was slightly shocked.

"No. I wanted to see if the stars were as bright as I remembered them." She walked even closer to Erik. "Did you think I would try and leave?" She cocked her head slightly to the side as she asked him.

"Yes." Erik told her bluntly. He'd known the moment she left her room but had decided to let her think he'd had no idea. Silently he'd followed her expecting her to make an attempt to leave the Opera but she hadn't and now he felt as if he had no emotional rudder. His emotions were scattered all over the place.

"Why would I leave?" Meg asked him, afraid that he would suddenly shut off and ignore her as he'd been doing recently.

"Why would you not?" He laughed roughly. "I've given you no reason to stay."

"Not recently, no. But honestly I like just being around you and before you began pretending as if I were invisible I liked it even more." Meg told him honestly.

"I'm sorry." Erik didn't know what else to say. Meg always surprised him and right now she was downright shocking him. He'd convinced himself that she had no feelings for him and was disgusted by the kiss they'd shared and now she made it sound like she had enjoyed it.

"I know. But just so that you know, apologies are supposed to mean that you'll try and avoid the sin in the future." Meg told him playfully. "Does that mean you will stop giving me the silent treatment from now on? And why did you begin it all in the first place?"

Erik looked at Meg in anguish. He didn't know how to tell that he'd never been touched or loved in any way.

"No one has ever voluntarily touched me Meg. When we kissed I just assumed that it was not desirable to you. I didn't want to burden you with my presence when I thought it disgusted you. I shouldn't have kissed you. I took advantage of the situation." Erik shook his head disgustedly. Even now he continued to make excuses and tell himself Meg hadn't wanted to kiss him.

Meg walked the rest of the way up to him and tipped her head back so she could look into his eyes. His white mask shone in the moonlight. With his mask, his hood and the shadows that the moon were casting he looked sinister, maybe even evil but to Meg he looked irresistible.

"No one has ever touched you voluntarily? Not in your whole life?" Meg asked stunned that he had been so utterly deprived of any human compassion. Erik shook his head because he suddenly found himself unable to speak.

"Well then you have a lot of catching up to do." Meg told him with a flirty smile before she pulled him into a kiss. Erik let her be the aggressor for a while then he took over the kiss. He pulled Meg tightly into his body. So tight that she could never leave him. His hand gently skimmed down her back and he massaged her butt softly. Meg smiled into his mouth as they continued to kiss.

"Why are you doing this?" Erik asked her as he gently pulled away.

"You want me to explain it?" Meg asked confused and shook her head gently. "Haven't you ever just met someone and felt…felt connected to the somehow? Felt like even though you'd only know them for a short time it was forever? I can't tell you why because I don't really understand myself. I just know that I like you. You make me feel happy when I shouldn't be." She smiled softly. "God, Erik you make me feel happier than I can ever remember feeling."

"Is that the truth?" Erik asked, not willing to believe her because he wanted it so badly to be true.

Meg nodded. "Yes."

"Why? I don't deserve any of this. It would be fitting punishment for you to leave me here alone after the things I've done." Erik told her as he turned away.

"It would be a punishment if I left?" Meg asked curiously with a glint of playfulness in her eye.

"A death sentence." Erik told her dramatically causing Meg to laugh. When he heard her giggle he turned around quickly. "This is all funny to you?" He asked with a mixture of anger and hurt.

"No." Meg denied with another giggle. "It's just that it's so strange. You and I meeting. And then falling in love. I have wanted this for so long that I'm afraid I'll wake up. I always use to roll my eyes when I heard Christine and Raoul talking to each other like we just were and I thought it was all lies. But now I realize that it is all true. Love is a great equalizer." Meg told him. She hadn't even realized she'd said Christine's name until she saw the look on Erik's face. It was shock.

"You're in love with me?" Erik asked surprised, completely passing over the mention of Christine.

"You didn't know? I thought for sure you would have figured it out after all you are a genius." She teased him. "Yes. I'm falling in love with you. I feel like it should scare me but it doesn't."

Erik remained silent and stared at him in awe. Meg began to worry that she had misjudged his feelings for her.

"Do you Erik? Love me I mean." She asked suddenly shy and almost afraid to hear his answer.

REVIEW!

(Please)

a/n: sorry to leave you guys hanging but I wasn't sure how to end it here. I'll try and post soon but the story keeps slipping in and out of focus for me. I have an idea though and I'm going to see if it works! So thank you for all the lovely reviews I love them and read them all. They make me happy!


	11. A Noise Below

Disclaimer: characters, places, all of is not mine.

A commotion on the street below drew their attention. A crash of some sort had occurred and now the people involved were arguing loudly. Erik watched the scene below with unseeing eyes. He was still thinking about Meg and her confession.

Meg stood next to him. Her arm gently brushed his.

"I wonder what happened." Meg said softly. She sounded prepared to let their earlier conversation die.

"It looks as if they've had an accident of sorts. One of the horses must have gotten startled by something and made the carriage hard to steer." Erik explained.

"I'm sure your right. No body looks hurt, just angry. It's all going to be ok." Meg said on the verge of tears. "It's cold. I'm ready to go back now."

Erik turned to her, his mask glowing softly in the moonlight. His eyes bored into hers. Erik gave Meg a look that made her shiver, and not with the cold.

"I thought you wanted to see the stars." Erik reminded her.

"I did. I've seen them. They're just as beautiful as I remember but now I'd like to go." Meg told him a little shortly. All she wanted to do was return to her room and try to keep her heart from shattering in front of Erik.

Erik grabbed Meg's arm gently and pulled her back to the hidden safety of the roof.

He sat down on a slab of stone and pulled Meg to sit beside him. They sat in silence for a few minutes both lost in their thoughts. Meg abruptly stood up to go.

"I'm going now. I've gotten tired." Meg said and turned to go but Erik stopped her when he stood up and blocked her path. She tried to sidestep him but he moved to block her path again.

"Please get out of my way Erik." Meg told him rudely.

"No." He said causing Meg to look up at him.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"No, I won't get out of your way." He told her and grimaced as if in pain. "You asked me a question earlier. I didn't answer because I wasn't sure that you would like my answer." Erik told her causing Meg's all ready battered heart to bruise even further.

"Meg, I'm not sure how I feel about you. All I know is that what I feel when I'm around you and when I'm thinking about you, and it's a wondrous, amazing feeling. I loved Christine, but this doesn't feel anything like that did." He paused as he took a deep breath. He actually looked nervous which, oddly made Meg feel more secure.

"You asked me about love, but I have no idea what love is Meg. I've never known it." Erik confessed. His hands on her arms tightened. He was afraid he'd revealed too much.

"Not anymore Erik. If you'll let me I will love you. And hopefully you'll love me too." Meg told him. She felt tears forming in her eyes. He smiled gently at her. The side of his face not covered by his mask wrinkled with his grin.

"Uck…" He made a small disgusted noise. "It seems as if all I do is make you cry." He told her as he wiped a tear off her cheek.

"I know. I feel as though I've cried more lately than I have in all my life." She smiled up at him, her face radiant.

Erik then leaned into her and gently kissed another tear off Meg's cheek. Her breath caught as she felt that unfamiliar stirring of desire within her. She put her hands on his shoulders, unsure of what to do next.

"Erik…can I kiss you?" she asked him shyly, suddenly feeling far too inexperienced with him.

"No." He told her right before he kissed her hard on the lips. She smiled into his mouth as she eagerly kissed him back. She ran her hands up his back and through his hair. He pulled her even closer as he kissed her more deeply. Out of breath Meg pulled away from him gently.

"I'm not cold anymore." She told him with a flirtatious grin.

"Glad to hear it." Erik told her smiling back at her. "But we still probably need to return."

They walked slowly back down the staircase. When they entered the room Meg walked over to the piano. She looked up at Erik shyly.

"Will you play something for me?" She asked.

He hesitated before admitting, "I've been working on something. It's the first thing I've been able to write in a long time."

"Is it what you played earlier?" She asked.

"Yes."

"I only heard a bit of it. It was amazing though. Your music makes me feel...happy and free." Meg told him with a smile. "Will you play it for me?"

"Yes." He said simply as he sat down at his piano.

Meg went to go stand on the other side so she could watch the expressions flit across his face as he played.

Erik began. The music was slow at first, almost as if it was somehow sad. Slowly it began to build it's rhythm until it was more fluid and graceful, but still somehow it retained an edge of sadness. Meg's heart began to beat faster as she realized that Erik was looking at her as he played. A few strands of hair became loose and fell softly onto his mask. Meg's fingers itched to gently brush it back into place.

He continued to stare at her intently until she began to feel as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

a/n: OH MY GOSH! I know you guys have every reason to hate me. It's taken me about 20 years to get this posted. I am really sorry and I have no good excuse except that I have been so freaking busy it's not even funny. So I am very sorry and I hope that you still want to read my story! Please! Pretty please review? Oh ok and let me be completely honest with you here. I am not sure I if should have them do the big IT in the next chappie. So any opinions? Let me know. THANK YOU!


	12. Hells Bells

Disclaimer: not mine at all.

Erik began. The music was slow at first, almost as if it was somehow sad. Slowly it began to build it's rhythm until it was more fluid and graceful, but still it retained an edge of sadness. Meg's heart began to beat faster as she realized that Erik was looking at her as he played. A few strands of hair became loose and fell softly onto his mask. Meg's fingers itched to gently brush it back into place.

He continued to stare at her intently until she began to feel as if she couldn't breathe anymore.

She continued to feel as if Erik was eating her alive with his eyes. Strangely she felt more alive when he looked at her. Keeping her eyes trained on Erik she slowly walked toward him. He closed his eyes as Meg moved closer to him. She put her hand on his face and gently stroked his cheek. Eventually the music stopped. It just seemed to fizzle out into nothing and left the both of them feeling the effects of it.

"It's not finished yet." Erik commented, his voice hoarse.

"It's beautiful." Meg told him sincerely.

"It's ironic isn't it?" He asked with a sarcastic smile as he looked away.

"What?" Meg asked.

"That a monster can create something beautiful." Erik said turning his head sharply to stare at Meg.

At first Meg didn't know what to say but eventually she found the words. Breaking her silence she said, "You aren't a monster Erik." She chewed her bottom lip to build up her courage. "And you're just as beautiful as the music you create, if not more beautiful. I told you once that you gave me back my dancing, but it's more than that. Erik, you've taught me to feel again. I am happy now. Happier than I have been in a very long time." Meg told him passionately. She sat next to him on the bench holding his face between her palms as she talked. "All your life people have made you hide what you are, they've told you that you are a monster, but it's not true. They are the monsters Erik! Not one of them has any of the passion that you've just shown me." She continued heatedly. Erik was staring at her in awe. No one, no one had ever said things like this to him. There was a curious aching in his heart. It was a good ache. So wonderful actually that he never wanted it to stop.

"Thanks Meg." He said quietly. "Why is it that you care about me? Surely I've done nothing to deserve this." He said as he gently stroked her cheek.

"I'm not going to pander to your ego anymore mister. You will just have to believe what I've already told you." She teased with a grin.

"If you insist." He said gallantly. Then he moved his head to kiss her. This kiss was gentle. His hands ran through her hair, tugging to let it loose. Finally he succeeded. With a small groan he shifted his position. Before Meg realized what was happening she was lying on the bench with Erik on top of her. His weight pushed her into the bench but she relished the feeling of him being with her. Her hands were frantically pulling at the cape tied around his neck trying to untie it. She finally succeeded in untying it and it fell unnoticed to the floor.

Erik moved his hands down her sides, lightly brushing her breasts as he went. He hasn't meant to move so fast but he just couldn't help himself. She felt so amazing to him. Just being near her was a healing salve on his poor wounded soul. Gently he stroked her hair as she eagerly kissed him back. He heard her groaning frustratedly and noticed that she was obviously trying to get his shirt off. He pushed himself off her gently to help.

"Erik, what's happening to me? This is so amazing. I haven't ever felt so close to someone." Meg whispered softly as she gently rubbed his cheek.

"Me either." He answered her as he looked into her eyes. Suddenly he was awestruck. She was so beautiful and not just physically either. It was a beauty beyond any sort of possible description, inside and out. "Meg, are you---"

Whatever Erik was about to say was drowned out by the sudden ringing of one of his alarm bells.

a/n: I know this is short but I stopped her because once again I'm trying to decide exactly what to do next. I'm not sure exactly how I want to work this out yet. I have 2 scenarios in mind. I'll think it over and then write. Hopefully I'll have something posted in less than a week. I'm really trying so THANKS for reading because it helps to inspire me!


	13. TipToed

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters of anything.

Both of them were startled by the sudden sounding of the bell, and neither wanted to move. When the bell rang again Erick slowly got up with obvious reluctance.

Meg smiled at him, "I'll still be here when you get back you know."

He laughed suddenly. His laughter caused Meg's heart to warm. She felt extraordinarily happy.

"I'll be right back then." He told her as he bent to pick up his cape. As he replaced it around his neck, Meg watched him. Erik disappeared from her sight and Meg was unexpectedly filled with a sense of dread. It was so strong that she felt as if she might choke on it. Inexplicably she wanted to run after Erik and beg him not to go because strangely she feared that the life she and Erik had begun to build together would be totally destroyed.

Jean Claude walked down the pathway he'd found while searching one of the original dressing rooms. With each step he took he began to have the disturbing feeling that he was being watched. It was an eerie sensation but Jean Clause trudged on because he needed to know if Meg was locked away in the Opera Populaire somewhere. The kernel of doubt that had been in his mind earlier had blossomed into certainty. He'd begun to suspect that Meg was indeed alive and being held here in the opera and he intended to find her.

Erik watched Jean Claude from the shadows. He felt a sense of fear while he watched him. He knew that Jean Claude had feelings for Meg, that he loved her.

"What do you want?" Erik asked menacingly from the shadows.

"I'm looking for Meg Giry." Jean Claude told him as he turned around in an attempt to locate the voices owner.

"Why are you looking for her?" Erik asked.

"So she's here then?" Jean Claude said smugly.

"I fail to see how that is any business of yours." Erik told him as he moved through the shadows in an attempt to disconcert Jean Claude.

"She's to be my wife. That's why it's of my concern." Jean Claude said with such anger that Erik thought it was possible he was actually telling the truth. Meg hadn't ever mentioned being engaged, but it was certainly a possibility.

"She's not here." Erik denied.

"You're lying. I know she's here. You're just keeping her here for some perverse reason. I swear that if you touch her I will kill you. Make no mistake about it." Jean Claude told Erik passionately.

Erik laughed mockingly. "Is that so?"

"I am a man of my word and a man of honor, unlike you. I only wish to see her happy. As her future husband that is both my duty and my pleasure."

"I don't think you are enough of a man for her." Erik taunted, loving the way it felt to get under Jean Claude's skin. He hated Jean Claude immensely and he knew it was because he was competing for Megs attention.

"Where Is She?" Jean Claude bellowed loudly. Erik was shocked and taken aback by the agony in Jean Claude's voice. This man really did care about Meg and somehow suddenly Erik was feeling guilty.

"Get out of here. If you do not leave this instant I will kill the girl." Erik told him in a voice that was barely more than a whisper and was all the more menacing because of it's low key.

"I will **not** just leave her." Jean Claude vowed.

"Yes, you will." Erik told him right before he knocked him on the back of the head with a pipe. Jean Claude passed out and thudded to the floor. Erik looked down at the handsome man lying unconscious below him. He was jealous of this man because he knew that Jean Clause could give Meg more than he ever could. Jean Claude was rich and handsome. He didn't have to carry the burden of a scarred face. Jean Claude was able to function and thrive outside in the world, whereas Erik couldn't. He never had and he never would.

* * *

"Erik are you all right?" Meg asked him as he came back into the room.

"Fine. It was nothing." Erik lied to Meg. He didn't want to tell her that Jean Claude had come searching for her. Even more than that he didn't want to consider the thought that Meg was engaged to him.

"Are you sure? You're acting very strange." Meg told him.

"I've said I'm fine. Just leave it." Erik snarled at her.

"Why don't you come and sit with me again then?" Meg asked him.

"It's not a good idea." Erik told her as he stood in front of her.

"Why? Just before you left we were…we were…" Meg left off not really sure how to finish that thought.

"I know what we were doing." Erik snapped at her. It seemed like he didn't want Meg to remind him of what it was that they had been doing before he'd left.

"Well then don't you think you could at least sit next to me. You don't have to tower over me like some great big oaf." Meg snapped back at him. She was annoyed by his temper.

"Maybe I am a great big oaf." He said as he turned to leave to room.

* * *

Three days later and Erik was still being rude to Meg. It wasn't really outright rudeness, though, it was more of the ignoring her that he'd done earlier. She hated it. It frustrated her beyond imagination to have been so close to Erik and to now be so far apart. He was pushing her away and she had no idea why. She remembered the feeling of dread she'd felt as he left to see about the alarm bell and now she began to wonder who or what he'd encountered. That was when he'd changed and she intended to find out why.

"Erik?" She asked as she approached his bedroom door. "Erik?" She called again as she knocked softly on the door. She turned the handle and gently pushed the door open. Erik was lying on his bed asleep. He still wore his mask but he had taken off his shirt and wore only his pants. They were black, as were most of his clothes, and they contrasted sharply with his skin. Even though he'd been down here and out of sun for such a long time his skin wasn't a pale white. It was a more olive tone.

Meg sighed gently as she stared at him. He was muscular and strong and she remembered what it felt like to be held in his arms. They had been strong and unyielding but at the same time they were somehow gentle. She needed him to hold her again. The past few days without his touch were horrible and she was getting desperate. She was a little afraid to wake him and make him angry, but somehow she couldn't resist touching him. Slowly she walked over to the bed. For a few seconds she just stared at him, absorbing his beauty. He may be scarred physically, but to Meg he was the most gorgeous man in the world.

Tentatively she reached down and ran her fingers along his cheek. Not able to stop her self she ran them softly over his bottom lip. It seemed like forever since he'd kissed her. Somehow she found it within herself to resist kissing him right then and there, but it was a close thing. Kneeling beside the bed she put her hand more firmly on his face, cupping his cheek gently. He moved slightly when she did it so she paused, then took her hand away.

Being so close to his uncovered chest was a new experience for Meg. She moved her attention from his face down toward his chest. Her fingers lightly grazed his well defined abdomen. She trailed her hands down his body then back up, just delighting in the way Erik felt. The contrast of the hardness of his muscles with the softness of his skin was fascinating. Once more she trailed her hand down his stomach. As her hand moved closer to his pants she heard Erik suddenly suck in a breath. Her hand stopped and slowly she turned her head to look at his face.

He was lying there watching her expressionlessly. She smiled, attempting to see the humor in it.

"Uhm…how long have you been awake?" She asked with a grin and a blush crept up her neck.

"Awhile." He answered vaguely. He looked a little bit like he was trying not to smile but Meg couldn't be sure.

"Yes well, how long exactly is that?" Meg asked as she gnawed on her lower lip.

"Exactly?" He asked and Meg immediately nodded. "Exactly since you first knocked on my door." He told her with a huge grin.

Meg just stood there shocked. "Are you lying to me?" She asked incredulously.

"No." He said.

"Well, I really don't appreciate you making fun of me." Meg was so unused to seeing this side of Erik that she didn't really know what to make of it. She jerked her hand away from his body and turned to leave. Erik stopped her when he grabbed her hand right back and yanked her down onto the bed next to him.

"What are you doing?" she asked, startled.

"Turn about is fair play." He said with a lecherous grin. "You've seen me without my top on now I think it's my turn to see you without yours."

a/n: okie so here I went a little off the track of my story that I meant to but it just felt right. It will all turn out in the end. I couldn't help it as soon as I make Erik all mean I lose my thoughts. No worries. I'll figure it all out. Ohh…actually I just had an idea…ok so sorry..thinking out loud. REVIEW please! I love love love your reviews and I am sorry about my grammar it is forever the one thing that I cannot get correct. It's just horrible I know. My apologies and I really hope it won't stop you from reading my stories! Anyways. I love you all! Thanks!


	14. Deception

Disclaimer: don't own these.

"What?" Meg squeaked in surprise.

"It seems only fair. You've had a good look at me and now it's my turn to look at you," Erik said with a grin. "Wouldn't you say?"

"No. That's not…mean…you…can't…really…" Meg sputtered not really knowing what to say.

Erik reached for the first button her dress. Meg stared at him. Indecision was visible in her eyes. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to touch Erik, to be with him but at the same time something about this whole thing seemed odd. Erik was acting as if his actions were somewhat forced. He seemed incredibly tense. But despite all this, Meg didn't stop his wandering hand.

Meg lay down on the bed and Erik turned so that he was now above her. He bent over her and kissed her as his hand rapidly unbuttoned her shirt. Meg stopped breathing when his hand closed over her breast. She felt him smile into her mouth. Meg closed her eyes and let the sensation of him on her take over. It was a wondrous feeling. She loved every minute of it.

Erik's thumb rubbed her peaked nipple softly causing Meg to gasp with pleasure.

"You like that?" He asked her softly and Meg nodded. "Did you like it when Jean Claude did it to you?" He asked just as softly.

"What?" She asked, not entirely listening to what he was saying.

"Jean Claude, your fiancé, or have you already forgotten." Erik said and Meg could hear the anger in his voice. This more than anything brought her out of the haze of pleasure Erik was weaving.

"What?" Meg asked confused. When she tried to get up Erik wouldn't let her. He used his body weight to press her into the bed. "Jean Claude?"

"Yes. Your fiancé. How quickly you forget." He snarled and grabbed her hands. Meg was stunned by the sudden change in Erik. He was acting like some kind of monster.

"Erik you're scaring me," Meg told him in a pleading voice.

"Good. It's what you deserve."

"I don't understand this. Why are you acting this way?" Meg asked with tears in her eyes.

"I had a chat with your fiancé," He told her. "Jean Claude came here to retrieve you," When Meg sat there in stunned silence Erik took it as a confession. "You don't deny it? It doesn't really matter. It was clear to me when I was speaking to him that he cared about you deeply. I should have realized you were like Christine, stringing men along until you've gotten what you wanted from them. What did you want me for? A little practice before you moved onto your "real" man?" Erik's grasp on Meg's wrists tightened painfully.

"Erik you're hurting me," Meg whimpered as she struggled to get free of his weight and his grasp.

"No more than you deserve." He yelled at her.

"All of those things you just said aren't true. I'm not engaged to Jean Claude. Maybe before—" Meg was cut off in her explanation by Erik.

"I'm sure it was only a matter of time. Can you deny that? I know you've thought about marrying him, it's on your face." Erik lashed out at her. He was in pain beyond anything he'd felt. Even when Christine left him he hadn't felt this way. His heart felt as if it were shattered into a million pieces. He was taking it out on the only person he could.

"Look, maybe once upon a time it was a possibility but it's not anymore. I don't want to marry Jean Claude." Meg told him quickly trying to make him listen to her.

"And why is that?" He mocked her.

Meg looked into his eyes not knowing what to say. She knew that by telling him the truth, that she loved him, she would be baring her soul to him. She wasn't sure she was that strong. Meg was terrified that Erik would reject her and that wasn't something she thought she'd be able to handle.

"I love you, Erik," Meg told him as tears were streaming down her cheeks and falling into her hair.

Erik laughed bitterly.

"Sure you do." He denied what she said. "If you want me to have sex with you all you have to do is ask. I don't need vows of love, I've never needed them before so why should I start now."

Meg didn't know what to say and suddenly she didn't care. She didn't care about anything at all. Not that the man she loved was laying on top of her with a mocking grin, and not the fact that she'd emptied her heart out only to have it all thrown back at her. She didn't care about any of this because she'd become numb. She was so cold that nothing could bother her anymore. Not Erik's hurtful sarcastic remarks and not his tight grip on her wrists. Nothing mattered anymore.

Erik shuddered when Meg's eyes suddenly went blank. It was as if someone had turned a light off inside her. He assumed it was because he'd foiled her scheme. The thought that Meg had loved a man other than him was devastating and the idea that she'd been lying to him was beyond anything he could possibly bear so he'd struck out at her. Even if his accusations weren't true Erik knew that it was only a matter of time before Meg would realize what a colossal mistake she'd made by deciding to be with him. It was only a short matter of time before she'd shatter his heart all over again so he'd decided to do it first. To take away the chance for her to hurt him more than she already had.

"Can I get up now?" Meg asked in a hollow voice.

"Yes. You can get up and get out." Erik told her as he rolled off her.

"Fine. I'll be in my room," Meg said as she buttoned her shirt.

"No, I mean out. Get out of the opera. Go home, I don't want you here." Erik told her coldly. Meg's only response was to nod soundlessly before she left the room.

Meg walked to her room and looked around. She was trying to find anything that she needed to bring with her when she left. She found nothing. The only thing she'd brought with her to the opera was the phantoms mask and he'd taken it. So seeing that there was nothing left here that she needed she turned and walked back out the door.

Erik lay in his bed. He didn't want to know if Meg really left or not. Part of him wanted her to stay with him forever but the other small part of him wanted her to leave. HE didn't want to open his heart to her only to have it crushed. He wasn't sure if he could survive that so he cut his losses and told her to go. He also didn't want to hurt her. Society shunned him and it always would. No one would ever look at her the same way if someone realized she was with him. It was impossible and it would never work. He rolled over on his side as he heard his footsteps drifting away off into the distance.

a/n: I know how mean that Erik was. It's just that he's all conflicted and stuff. Besides you gotta love the drama. They'll reunite…or will they…hee hee. Ok hope you at least enjoyed this. I tried to make him a little evil because you all are right and that is his character so here it is. Please Review! Thanks!


	15. Missing You

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. But it's been forever...

"Meg? My daughter, it cannot be!" Madame Giry called as Meg opened the door to their small shack.

"Yes mother, it's me." Meg confirmed wearily. The last thing she wanted to deal with right now was her mother and her endless questions.

"Where have you been?" Madame Giry rushed over to embrace her.

"It's not important. I'm really tired. Is it alright if I just go to sleep?" Meg asked. She was on the verge of tears. Her mother really had been worried about her.

"You are more than tired dear. I know that right now you don't want to talk about it, but you will have to eventually you know?" Her mother told her.

"Yes, I know," Meg agreed.

"And wait until Jean Claude hears you're here! He'll be so excited. He likes you Meg. He was so very upset when you disappeared." Her mom patted her hand before letting her walk off to her room. That night Meg couldn't stop the tears that rolled off her cheek on onto her pillow, but she vowed that tonight would be the last night she would cry for the Phantom.

* * *

Three days later Meg was still unable to pull herself out of bed. She felt like the world was a big black hole waiting to swallow her. There was nothing she could do to make herself feel better. Just thinking about Erik caused her heart to ache.

Jean Claude decided he couldn't stand it any longer. Knocking gently on Meg's door, he called out to her, "Meg? Are you decent? I'm coming in." He announced before opening the door. Meg smiled weakly at him and sat up in bed.

"Hello." She said faintly.

Jean Claude rushed to the side of her bed and sat on the edge next to her.

"Where have you been this whole time? Your mother tells me you refuse to speak of your ordeal. Tell me what he did to you and I will see that he is brought to justice." He spoke passionately. Meg admired his passion and fire because inside she felt nothing. Feeling numb was the only way to keep herself from dying by inches thinking of Erik all the time.

"Who is this "he" person?" Meg asked.

"Oh come on, Meg. I know very well it was the Phantom that held you captive all this time. He can't hurt you any longer. I'll protect you now, so you have no reason to fear him." He told her consolingly, but it didn't console her. Oddly enough, it made her angry.

"I don't fear him because I'm not that ignorant." Meg told him bitterly.

"Ignorant? I think your lack of fear shows just the opposite. He is a dangerous creature and should be feared. Ignorance would be thinking otherwise." Jean Claude told her coldly.

"Because you know him so well?" She asked him with false sweetness.

A muscle in Jean Claude's cheek tensed. She was really making him angry.

"You've been brainwashed. There is no other explanation for it." He said shortly.

"No, I haven't. Now I see the world clearly. People are so quick to judge each other when really they know nothing. It's sad." Meg finished lamely.

Jean Claude looked at her closely. His expression became sad. "What has happened to the girl I used to know? You've changed, Meg." He got up to leave and turned around as he exited. "Feel better, Meg. I need my old familiar Meg to return." He told her and then shut the door.

* * *

"Meg?" Meg heard a voice calling out to her gently. The voice was masculine and soothing, but it didn't sound exactly like Jean Claude. "Meg?" The voice called out again, this time a little closer. 

She turned in her bed to find Jean Claude staring at her from the doorway. She was mildly surprised and immediately began blushing. It wasn't proper that he see her in the nightgown, nevermind the fact that she had let Erik see much more that that.

"What are you doing here?" She asked primly.

He smiled at her tone, "You're mother asked me to watch over you while she went down to the market. She seemed to be afraid you were going to disappear again."

"Oh, no. I'm not disappearing anytime soon." Meg told her honestly. She didn't want to think about Erik or the opera so she searched her mind for something else to talk about.

"Why are you looking so concerned? If it's because I'm not supposed to see you in this state, it's ok. It'll be our little secret. And, your nightgown isn't exactly the revealing sort, so I think we're safe," Jean Claude joked. He was so natural with her. It was like they'd known each other for a long time. There was no pressure or fear at all. She knew that she should appreciate and like the ease of their relationship, but right now she just felt an ache for Erik.

Erik stood in the shadows just outside Meg's house. He'd been standing there for the better part of an hour. Her mother had left and only Meg and the vile Jean Claude were in the house. He could feel his anger begin to grow. Why was Jean Claude with Meg? There was no reason for it. Hot on the heels of his anger was a wave of pain. He'd never felt so desolate. When Christine abandoned him, it had hurt, but he'd felt more anger than pain. With Meg, the pain was a constant stabbing sense of loss and the overwhelming urge to bring her back to him. He had no one to blame but himself. He'd sent her away, and with good reason. Their lives would never work together. He needed to turn and walk away and forget Meg Giry even existed. Even knowing all this, turning from her house and walking away was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me quite literally forever to update this. But here it is. I hope you like it and will forgive me. But finally i found a storyline in my head to continue with. And thanks for all the reviews they totally kick me in the butt and make me want to hurry up and get this thing going again! So thanks to anyone who reads this and Double thanks to the reviewers! I'll hope to post the next chapter soon. It's already halfway finished by the way!


	16. The Neighbor Next Door

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters at all, in any way.

Unbeknownst to Erik, sitting in the window of the house next door was a young girl. She was about 18 years old and stunningly beautiful. Her name was Matilda. Her father was a janitor; he cleaned some of the wealthiest homes in Paris. To help bring in money Matilda baked cakes and other things for wealthy patrons. She saw the man standing in the shadow and even without seeing his face she could tell he was in pain. It was obvious in the way he held his body, as if he was waiting for the next blow.

Matilda was highly intelligent, but because her father and her were so poor there was nothing she could do. Previously they'd lived with a rich family and cleaned there, but her father had been fired so they'd moved here. She'd become lonely without the books that had been at the mansion. A young girl lived next door, she knew this because she'd seen her return one night late. The girl also looked stricken and sad. Maybe the man on the street and the girl next door were sad for the same reason. Matilda began formulating a plan in her mind.

* * *

"Hello?" Meg heard someone whispering outside her window. "Psssst!" The voice called more urgently. Meg stood up and walked to the window. She looked out and saw a girl standing there looking at her expectantly. 

Meg opened the window and before she had a chance to speak the girl began climbing through the window. Meg was so shocked she could only stare at her. When she was all the way through the girl turned around and shut the window after her.

"Hello. I'm Matilda. I live next door." She stuck out her hand, gesturing for Meg to do the same thing.

"Meg." Meg said automatically.

"Nice to meet you, Meg. It's very lonely for me here. I have no friends and no books, it's terrible!" She talked so fast Meg struggled to keep up.

"I don't either. Have any friends, that is." Meg told her.

"Oh. Well, then who was that handsome gentlemen I saw visit you earlier?" Matilda asked.

"His name is Jean Claude."

"He looked friendly." Matilda told her.

"He is, but I don't like him that way." Meg told her. For some reason Matilda was incredibly easy to talk to.

"What way?" Matilda asked with a grin.

"Any way" Meg said.

"Not at all? He seems nice enough. I thought you meant you didn't like him as a man. And that isn't something that I know anything about. I've never been in love. It seems like such a hassle. Besides that, men seem Matilda finished with a nod.

"Love is complicated." Meg told her.

"You've been in love then?" Matilda asked eagerly.

Meg hesitated, but oddly it was a relief to talk about Erik with someone. 'Yes. I am in love right now. He sent me away because he doesn't think that he could make me happy. But he's got it all mixed up. I love him and that's enough. I love him because of all those things that he thinks will end up causing me to hate him." Meg said.

"That does sound complicated. But why don't you turn it all around and be the one to pursue him? That would be fun!" Matilda told her with a grin. "Society dictates that women let the men decide, but I'm sick of doing that. Let's take the future into our own hands." Matilda finished. When Meg still looked unconvinced Matilda added, "At least then you would have tried everything possible and not given up."

Footsteps thundered up the stairs and Jean Clause burst into the room.

"Who's there?" He called out loudly and he looked around the room.

"It's just me." Matilda told him standing and walking toward him. "I'm Matilda. I live next door."

Jean Claude stared at her. "How did you get in here?" He asked rudely.

"I used my magic." She told him mischievously before turning back to Meg, "I'll come visit you again tomorrow if you'd like." And Meg nodded.

As Meg lay awake before bed she began to think that Matilda was right. She needed to turn it all around and be the one to go after the Phantom. He would see that nothing else mattered, just him. After deciding that Meg finally, finally fell into a peaceful slumber for the first time since Erik had kicked her out.

* * *

Erik heard one of his warning bells go off warning him that someone was coming. He went off in the direction to investigate, but found nothing. Slowly he walked back to the piano and sat down. As he sat down he noticed a small cupcake was sitting on the keys of the piano. Surprised by its sudden appearance he wasn't sure what to do. He picked it up gently and sniffed it. It smelled normal and looked delicious. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to eat it. He thought maybe someone was trying to poison him. He looked at again and couldn't throw it away either. Someone had snuck into his lair and left it there without him catching them. That alone garnered his admiration. No, he thought, he wouldn't throw it away, but he wouldn't eat it either. Smiling slightly to himself he placed cupcake on a table nearby.

* * *

"Are you sure this will work?" Meg asked Matilda. 

"No." Matilda shrugged her shoulders. "But at least you will have tried something instead of just being sad about him."

"I think next we should make a cake and send it to him." Meg said hesitantly, she was afraid Matilda would think it was a stupid idea.

"I think that's a marvelous idea. How long do you think we should wait until we send it to him?"

"I'm not sure. What do you think? Maybe two days, that way he won't be so worried. When he's afraid someone is going to intrude on him he becomes very vigilant in guarding his home." Meg told her. Meg was really getting into Matilda's idea. She liked being the one controlling the situation. It was comforting for her to know that she could make a difference and didn't have to bow down to other people's choices.

* * *

Erik hadn't been able to bring himself to see Meg again. It was too hard for him. He wanted to be with her so much it was beyond bearing. But still he knew it was impossible. He had just sat down in a chair next to his fire when he heard another of his alarm bells. It was odd to him that he was having a second alarm in less than a week. He wasn't sure what to do about it. Part of him was tempted to stay here and see if someone appeared, but he had always responded to the alarms and he wasn't going to change his ways now. 

Meg ran down one of the stairways as Matilda set off the alarms to distract Erik. She was careful not to go too quickly and harm the cake she'd baked for Erik. She quickly put it down on the piano bench and turned to leave. For one wild second she thought about staying and surprising Erik when he came back. As soon as she had the thought she knew she needed to go. Her plan would work. She just needed to give it time.

a/n: hey guys! Thanks for any reviews! I love them! So here is the next chapter and hopefully I'll be done with the next relatively soon. By the way, did I say that I really love your reviews? Seriously some of them are really funny. But Anyhoo! Please review and I will post soon I promise!


	17. The Closet

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. And the quote is from Sophocles.

It had been another false alarm, just as Erik thought it would be. He moved over to the fire and glanced over at his piano. That's when he saw the cake. It was sitting on his bench, the white frosting glinting in the firelight. He walked over to the cake and looked at it.

In a simple pale pink frosting was written,

_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of the world: That word is love." _

For a moment Erik just stared at the writing. He wasn't sure what he should do. It was clear that this meant to be for him. The only person he thought that could or would possibly send this was Meg. She was the person in his life that he trusted and cared about more than anything else. Suddenly, he had to see her.

Erik looked into Meg's window and slowly eased it open. He climbed through and approached the bed. Just as he drew even with the bed, Meg turned over, only it wasn't Meg. It was a woman he'd never seen before.

"Who are you?" Erik growled at her.

"I'm Matilda. Hmm…you must be Erik then?" Matilda smiled and offered him her hand to shake. Erik just looked at her as if she were insane.

"Geeze. You should just relax a little bit. I mean, the world is not ending or anything, Ricky." Matilda said.

"Do not call me Ricky." Erik told her.

"Okkkkaayy. Sorry I won't do it again, sir. So, are you looking for Meg?"

"Where is she?" He asked impatiently. His hands bunched in his cape as he grew increasingly annoyed.

"Not here." Matilda said. She was enjoyed annoying Erik somehow.

"That is obvious." Erik rolled his eyes. When Matilda still didn't answer him he spoke into the silence. "Where is she?"

"At a ball with that slick Jean Claude." Matilda told him. "He really isn't that bad you know." She told Erik when he made a ghastly face at the mention of Jean Claude. "He is just misguided. He thinks it's Meg he loves but really he just loves the idea of being in love. He's confused."

"Yes well, he's still with Meg." Erik ground out.

"She doesn't like him. She's just waiting for you to come to your senses." Matilda told him with a grin.

"She told you that?" Erik asked.

"Like she had to! It's obvious. All you—" Matilda began but was cut off by stomping on the stairs. "Hurry hide." She whispered at she shoved Erik into the closet. He had to quickly stick his hands out to keep from slamming into the wall. Matilda shut the door and sat on Meg's bed again. When the door opened she yelled, "SURPRISE!"

Meg and Jean Claude both jumped when they heard her greeting. Meg began laughing, but Jean Claude just scowled.

"Matilda…" He said with a nod. "You are so—

"Wonderful!" Meg cut Jean Claude off.

Matilda grinned and hopped off the bed. "So, Jean Claude are you going to walk me home? These streets aren't safe for a young woman like myself."

"Of course." He said, the consummate gentleman.

"Thanks. So, how was the ball? Did you dance with Meg the whole time or did you give other ladies the pleasure of your company?" Meg heard Matilda asking Jean Claude as they left the room.

Meg smiled and went to get her pajamas out of the closet. She opened the door and saw Erik standing amongst her meager possessions. She promptly fainted and the whole world went black.

* * *

Meg awoke to the sound of a booming piano. The song was beautiful. It touched her heart. The pain in the music was palpable. She looked around and realized she was back in the Opera Populare. Her heart began thudding in her chest. She looked over and saw Erik sitting at the piano. He wore his mask and his face was contorted with emotion as he played the song. Erik looked up and saw Meg staring at him. He stopped playing.

"Hello." Meg offered weakly. He just stared at her with an inscrutable expression on his face. She was too frightened to smile, besides she thought this was probably a dream anyway.

"Hello, Meg." Erik offered softly. Then he smiled just a little, but it was enough to give Meg a ray of hope.

"The last thing I remember was you being in my closet." Meg said a little puzzled.

"You're friend Matilda pushed me in." He told her.

"Oh." Meg really wasn't sure what she should say to that.

"She had lots to say actually." Erik told her mysteriously.

"Like what?" Meg sat up so she could have a better view of Erik. He was still as handsome as she remembered, mask and all.

"You despise Jean Claude." Erik announced with a cold voice that was just daring her to argue.

"That's not entirely true. I don't despise him, I just don't care about him the way he wants me to." Meg told him honestly.

"Why don't you explain to him the way you feel?" Erik asked suddenly, and his face went all broody. It was obvious he was speaking about more than just Jean Claude.

"I have. He just doesn't want to hear it. He's in denial." Meg told him. "I think maybe he is a little scared of what might happen in the future if he actually listens to what I tell him."

"That's a valid fear." Erik said as he pushed himself away from the piano and gave Meg his back.

"Not really." Meg shrugged. She figured that if she was really going to go after him she needed to be honest with him. Erik turned to face her just as she was shrugging.

"Are you mocking his feelings?" Erik asked calmly, which should have scared her but she was so sick of it all that she didn't care anymore.

"Not exactly. It's just that life isn't something that you can plan. No one knows what tomorrow will bring. It could be anything; a blizzard, a catastrophic earthquake, a paper cut, a lover, who knows Erik. It could be anything. But one thing is for sure. That attitude will only being you sadness and grief." Meg told him. She stood up and walked toward him. She stopped a foot away. She hated the look on his face. It was tortured and all she wanted to do was take it away. All of it. She wanted to make him happy and free him of this cloud of despair.

"Erik, I've told you before that I love you and you pushed me away." Meg couldn't help the tears that began forming. "That is still true." Meg laughed slightly as she said, "I'm beginning to think that I was born loving you. I've never believed in any of that soul mate talk, but now, with you, it's the only thing in my life that I know to be true." Meg finished he speech and stood there watching the emotions flicker across Erik's face. She knew that this was something he had to decide for himself. She was through trying to convince him. He either believed her or he didn't.

Erik tried once to speak but he couldn't. He took a deep breath and tried again, "Meg, do you know that I have never had anyone love me. No one has ever cared about my well being or what I thought…then this dancing angel snuck into my hidden world and worked her way into my heart. I don't know how to do this. It's not something I was ever taught." Erik told her, his voice tortured.

"Tell me what you are feeling right at this moment. When I told you I love you, how did that make you feel?" Meg asked softly, as if she was scared to break the intimacy of the moment.

"I felt a tearing in my chest and in the pit of my stomach. It was the most amazing thing I've ever felt." Erik told her emotionally.

"See Erik, you don't have to be taught love. It's something that is already inside you. All the rest is just the world trying to get in the way. I love you, Erik and nothing will ever change that." Meg vowed.

Erik looked at her. His hand crept up to his face. Before she knew what he was doing he ripped his mask off. Instead of the horror that he expected, all he saw on Meg's face was joy. Happiness. No revulsion.

She walked over to him and pressed her hand again his badly scarred flesh.

"You've shown me." Meg said. She was happy beyond imagining because Erik finally trusted her enough to show her his true face.

"And you're not repulsed?" Erik asked with a bewildered expression.

Meg laughed. Not a giggle, but a full out laugh. "God, Erik! No I'm not repulsed. You trust me enough to show me. You love me don't you? I've told you how I feel—

Meg began but was cut off when Erik pressed his lips against hers and kissed her. He ravished her mouth as if he was starving for her. When they finally broke apart Meg pushed him away just enough so that she could look him in the eyes.

"I need the words, Erik." She said impishly.

"I Love you, Meg Giry." Erik told her before pulling her into another heated kiss.

a/n: and here is the end of the story. Sorry if that was a little too cheesy but I just couldn't help it. I'm in a cheesy mood right now. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading and for all the reviews!


End file.
